coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4296 (9th November 1997)
Plot Alan storms out of the church and goes for Jim, having to be pulled off him by DS Dave O'Grady. Liz is confused when Andy and Steve refuse to help Jim or go anywhere near him. The Middletons and Maxine try to comfort Fiona. She begs Maxine not to leave her and tells her how she slept with Jim. Maxine is disgusted at the thought. Andy turns on Steve, saying he's as much to blame as Jim for ruining Fiona's wedding. Alan is furious when his father tells him that he's better off without Fiona as she was never right for him. Dave makes Alan see that Fiona must have been in a mess to sleep with Jim and urges him to make sure he really doesn't want her or the baby before he throws everything away. Liz doesn't understand what's going on and is annoyed by the way the boys keep telling her that only Jim can explain. Alan turns on his father when he starts belittling Fiona's family because of their colour. He reminds him how civilised he's always been; thrashing him as a child and locking him up in sheds. He tells his mother that he never wants to see his father again. Alan calls on Fiona and tells her that he doesn't want to lose her. He says that they can find out who the baby's father really is and that if it's Jim's she can have an abortion. She is amazed by his attitude and the way he tells her that he forgives her. She tells him she doesn't need his forgiveness and realises she's scared of him, telling him that he's a bully. He is furious when she tells him the baby is hers, not his or Jim's and goes to hit her, confirming her fears about him. He storms out. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley Guest cast *DS Dave O'Grady - Ronnie Leek *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Mary McKenna - Madelaine Newton *Bernard McKenna - Bill Steel *Pam Middleton - Elizabeth Estensen *Lee Middleton - Nicholas Bailey *Clive Middleton - Joe Speare Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *St. Luke's Church - Main interior, vestry and exterior *Unknown hotel - Guest bedroom and function room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiona counts the cost of her mistakes, and Fred has a sinister plan. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,450,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes